The next war
by The man with a story
Summary: One war ends another follows
1. Prologue

In the finale moments he remembered. He remembered how this all began when she appeared, walked into his room through the wall. The dead girl. Then before the fights end he saw the faces of his sisters and his father and then all of his friends. He had fought with all his strength and had fought to protect those he cared about. He had fought for his father the man who had lied to him and who had helped him to attain a higher level of power. He had fought for the living his friends his family and many others he didn't know and he had fought for the dead against the dead. He won the fight and kept the peace between the worlds of the living and the dead. The worlds that he lived between. He had fought and won but not without a cost.


	2. Chapter 1

On the top of Sokyoku hill which over looked the Seireitei two people a man and woman appeared from nowhere. With a loud sigh the man sat and removed his hat "finally we're here" he pushed his brown hair back out of his eyes and then replaced the hat on top of his head. "Keep up we don't want to be late." In an instant the two disappeared leaving only foot prints in the dirt that the wind soon removed.

Captain Hitsugaya of division 10 walked into the captain's meeting with pain still inflicting his body. He was the first to arrive beside the head captain Genryusai Yamamoto who was standing ready at the head of the room, with his last remaining arm resting on his cane. Both stood in silence and made no eye contact. The doors soon opened again. Byakuya kuchiki the captain of division six entered closely followed by the remaining captains of the thirteen divisions. Three were absent. Divisions Three, Five and Nine had no captains so only ten bodies stood in the meeting. When all had gathered the head captain spoke. "The war has ended Aizen is defeated and locked away. Captain Tousen and captain Ichimaru are confirmed dead" The old man paused and looked at each captain. "Replacements will be made and the thirteen will be whole once again." Three loud knocks on the tall wooden doors drew the captains attention. The Knocks repeated and muffled voices were heard, "We Can't just barge in..." The Two doors opened suddenly and the captains saw a man and a women standing in the now open doorway.

"Well that's a great first impression," said the man, he stepped into the room, all but the head captain reached for their blade the woman followed close behind him her hand resting on her swords handle. The man stopped a few feet from the head captain, "Hey Gen, been a while." The head captain usually stoic face broke and a small smile formed, "It has been a while Marcus." He noticed the Captains hold on their blades, "This man is a friend to the Soul society." A few of the captains relaxed but the others still held onto their zanpakuto. This was not unnoticed by the head captain, his cane hit the floor and all captains eyes turned towards him "This man is the reason the thirteen court guards exists, you will show him the respect that you show me and you will not treat him as a threat." The room was silent and all captains stood in silence with their hands away from their blades.

"Thanks mate," he stepped closer and whispered into his ear, as he did several captains again reached for their weapons but were stopped with a simple glare by the head captain, "leave," he commanded. There was little hesitation from the nine captains. "You too Alex," Marcus kept his gaze on the head captain as she hesitantly, slowly left the room. Both men did nothing until they heard the doors close. There was a moment of silence as both men looked at each other. "Your hair is a lot longer than I remember, it looks like it would suit a woman better than you." "Well at least I got both my arms and I don't look like i'm over a thousand years old." Both men laughed "It has been too long old friend." "That it has my old Sensei." "I'm sorry that this isn't a social visit, I've been sent here because of a great power that I and others could feel half a world away. I'm here for Ichigo Kurosaki.


End file.
